1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder press forming apparatus in which powdery raw materials of ceramics, and those for use in foodstuffs and chemicals, are dry-pressed by use of a mold including a die and punch units, and to a method of dry-pressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a powder press forming apparatus is proposed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2695757. In this powder press forming apparatus, a rotary disk having a plurality of molds disposed thereon is moved to a powder supplying zone, a compressing zone, and a product-removing zone sequentially in the order by means of a cam follower and a guide rail. In the compressing zone, powder is compressed by making the upper and lower punches of the mold pass upper and lower rolls.
The conventional powder press forming apparatus employs a structure in which the transfer and positioning of the mold are carried out by means of the cam follower and the guide rail. Thus, the positional accuracy at forming is low, and furthermore, it is difficult to accurately control the height of the punch unit. In some cases, the apparatus can not cope with the continuous production of different types of products.